Generally, it is desirable for upholstered seat and back cushions for a chair to be secured in some manner to the chair's frame so that the cushions will not shift along that frame during use. It is known in the prior art to enclose a metal frame within and along the periphery of the seat or back cushion to provide the upholstered and foam-filled cushion with strength, shape, and rigidity. In one prior art construction, hook-shaped members were secured to this frame, and these members were then secured as by screws to screw-receiving holes in the adjacent seat cushion sub-assembly support of the chair. However, variations in the position of these drilled screw-receiving holes due to loose hole placement tolerances led to difficulties in securing the hook shaped members to that support. This would then necessarily require the reworking of the holes in the seat cushion support.
Yet another problem with prior art seat cushion sub-assemblies was that they generally required professional servicing when the interior padding had deteriorated to the point where it no longer provided adequate support. Prior art cushions included so-called "hog rings" to secure the fabric covering to the backside of the cushion or to the cushion's inner frame. When the padding had worn, the hog rings needed to be removed, the fabric covering peeled away from the padding, new padding inserted adjacent the fabric covering, and the hog rings resecured. However, the typical chair owner does not have access to hog rings and would not, in any event, be adequately trained to service such cushions.